Mi Taishoku
by kurosora77
Summary: Only a week past Dark&Krad's sealing into Black Wings & it seems normality has returned to everyone's lives.But the supernatural events don't stop & Dark&Krad may not really be gone after a reawakening.And just when things get comfortable... R&R!
1. Renewed

_ A/N- Yes. This is a continuation of the anime series. I love the manga storyline SO I hate to write a fan fic for it while it's still unfinished. But I am willing and happy to add parts of the manga into this fan fic. NEwayz,enjoy!! ^^ _

Part 1- "Renewed"

_X-DAISUKE'S POV-X_

"Dai!Hold on a minute!"

I heard mom calling me back.I paused at the door and waited for her to show up with a bag of the chocolate chip cookies she'd just baked. "What's this mom?"

"Oh,well," she smiled. "You ARE going to the Harada Twins' residence,aren't you?"  
"Um,yeah...But why do I have to take cookies with me?"  
"For would be nice if this could cheer her 's been a week since..." the cheerful smile faded from her face.  
I didn't have to wait for her to finish. "...Thanks mom." I took the bag,tied with a silky pink ribbon,and made my way out of the house. As I walked down the driveway and to the road,I suddenly felt depressed.I reached in the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a dark feather so black it seemed purple.  
"I only kept this feather...as a memory of him." I said to myself.I remembered how I'd found it in my room that day...the day he'd returned to Black Wings. I knew I promised myself I wouldn't get so down because he would usually be the one to tell me to suck it up. Still....it was too early to be happy and normal like usual. Only a week had passed and his leaving was still fresh in my mind. I knew I would never forget Dark Mousy .Not even in another forty years.

XXXXXXXXXX

I arrived at the Harada residence and rang the doorbell. I thought about seeing Miss Harada and giving her these cookies. Was I really the right person for this?After all,I liked Riku. Would it be weird?Or would it just be a friendly gesture?We WERE friends and she definitely wouldn't take it any other way...would she?  
The chestnut double doors opened and it was their caretaker.

"Oh,it's you Niwa-san." He stepped aside. "Please come in."

"Uh,thanks." I passed through the threshhold and walked into the spacious mansion house.

"Niwa?"

I looked up at the grand staircase straight ahead,hearing her voice and recognizing it almost immediately. "R-Riku..."

"Eh..." she seemed to turn red at her own name. "W-what are you doing here Niwa?"

I glanced at the bag of cookies again. "Well,I originally came here to see you but...my mom thought I should cheer Miss Harada up with some sweets...You know,since Dark..."

"...Oh." She came down the steps at her own pace. "Well Risa's-"

"Niwa."

I whipped my head around and was a little surprised to find Hiwatari behind me. Miss Harada stood at his side with a brighter expression than I expected to see her with. "Huh?Hiwatari-kun what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd visit...since I have more idle time on my hands." he replied,adjusting his glasses. "And I suppose you're here to see Harada-ane?"

I nodded. "Yeah...Oh,but..." I walked up to Miss Harada and handed her the bag.

She glanced at it confusedly. "What is this for Niwa-kun?"

"My mom." I said. "Cookies would cheer you up...you know..." I hesitated to say it,but I went on. "...because of Dark gone."

Miss Harada took the bag as I dropped it into her hands. "...Oh...Dark..."

"Risa..." Riku made a sympathetic face as she reached the last step of the staircase.

She gently squeezed the cookies in her palm,careful not to crush them. "It's just fine...because I know Dark-san has to go away in order to save us. Just knowing that...I can go on."

"Well,that's very mature of you Risa." said Riku,sounding proud. "Even though you already let him go before...it's great you're holding out strongly!"

"..." She looked up and smiled. "Yeah."

I scratched my head and smiled as well. "I'm sure my mom'll be glad to hear that when I get home!"

Miss Harada looked at me with those big brown eyes identical to Riku's. "Thank you and mother Niwa-san."

"Er..." I blushed. "...You're welcome Miss Harada-san. It's just our friendly condolences!"

She smiled again,more she turned to Hiwatari. "Come on Hiwatari-kun. You can come with me to my room. Riku and Niwa-kun would want to be alone now."

"...All right." He made no second glance back as the both of them went on upstairs,passing a blushing Riku. I didn't realize it,but I had the same red face.

"Uh,so Riku..." I said,not sure what to do.

"Y-yes?" She seemed quick to reply.

I hesitated.I ended up being honest,but timid as well. "Um...I didn't really plan on doing anything here...I only really wanted to see you."

She turned a brighter shade of red than before. Quickly,she turned her head away. "Do you want to go out somewhere Niwa-kun?"

I froze. Was she was suggesting a date? "Uh,sure. Anywhere you want to go."

"That's great..." Slowly,she pulled her head back around so I could see her face again. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand,slipping it into hers. Then she pulled me along to the door out. "Let's just go now!"

"O-o-okay!" I let her lead the way out,stuttering at the sudden physical contact that made me nervous all of a sudden.

The caretaker met us outside this time,polishing a decorative glass ornament hung at the front of the house. "Miss Riku-sama,Niwa-san,are you going out?"

"Yes,but we won't need a ride today." She passed him. "We'll walk."

"Uh,thanks anyway!" I was polite.

He waved at us as we went along to leave. "Be careful then you two!Come back safely Miss Riku!"

"I will!" She waved back,assuring him no worry.

As for me,I was still flustered. My hand...was holding Riku's!

_X-SATOSHI'S POV-X_

I followed Harada-san up the wide stairs,making a short left turn when we reached the top to her bedroom. Behind me,I left Niwa and Harada-ane behind,politely not disturbing anything between them.

"So,this is my room Hiwatari-kun. We should stay in here while Riku and Niwa-kun stay together downstairs." Harada-san welcomed me with a smile.

I studied the feminine room around queen-sized bed against one pinkish wall and stuffed animals in an arrangement on the bed. The carpet matched the walls,only a shade darker. The theme and the furniture...it was easy to tell this was a female's room...I breathed in a sweet scent,confirming something mentally. This wasn't just any girl's room...it was Harada-imouto's. "It suits you."

"Oh...thank you." She glanced at me with a wonderous expression. "It's one thing that says I'm different from Riku. It's our styles."

I nodded. She'd stated the obvious...I glanced over at her desk set by a clear window. I noticed cards were scattered across the surface,recognizing them immediately. "You really do like tarot card reading."

"Hmm?" She looked to see what I was talking about. "Oh,the tarot!I love doing tarot!It's a hobby of mine."

"Are you any good?" I asked curiously.

She made a face. "Well...I wouldn't say I was proffessional...but I'm not so bad either."

"Do you mind if you do a reading for me?"

Harada-san lit up,looking rather eager. "Sure!I love reading others!" She went to her desk and gathered her cards,stacking them together neatly. Patiently,I waited as she shuffled them four different ways. Then she sat down and began arranging the cards in a certain formation. "I'll do a future reading for you."

"...Then you will be foretelling what I am to expect ahead of me." I made sure,watching observantly.

She nodded. "Yes. It's the one I'm best at."

As I watched her,she seemed to concentrate intently on the cards. Her eyebrows pulled together and a frown was set upon her small face. With that,I could already tell she was serious about her tarot reading. This was the first time I'd seen her expression like this. I never realized that I was staring at her for a long period that it had to be counted as a gaze.

"Ready?" She looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes,stirring something that I couldn't explain in my heart. She instantly noticed that I had my eyes fixated on her with a single look. Her expression changed to one of surprise and her face changed a shade of pink. "Uh...H-Hiwatari-kun..."

I blinked. "...I'm sorry. Go on."

Her expression changed again,but the pink still visible. "Right." She took a deep breath and turned over the first card. "...Magician. That means you'll be given an idea or mental image of whatever it is you want. It could be a job,an answer to your problems...anything."

I thought on this. Whatever it is I want...I wonder...

"Next," She went and turned over the next card. "...It's..." She seemed to turn red all of a sudden on her face. "L-Lovers...So...you will realize love soon...and you won't be able to move on with your life without that certain person who will touch your heart...uh..." She turned over the last card,the third,without waiting. "Finally,The Chariot. It indicates new inspiration or motivation in your life. That's all." She glanced at me again. "So do you have any idea what the reading connects to in your life?"

I contemplated on this. Magician,Lovers,and The Chariot...All I could really be sure of was that all of this would be a new beginning to my life. It would be different now without all the weight of the Hikari curse on my shoulders. "...I can't be sure,can't I?It's the future after all Harada-san."

She nodded. "You're right."

"Thanks for the reading." I expressed gratitude verbally. "If you're right,then I have to say you _are _good at tarot."

"...Thank you Hiwatari-kun." She showed me a clean smile. Again,I noticed her large brown eyes. They actually were identical to Harada-ane's...but there was something about them that made hers different from her twin sister's. The slightest twinkle could make the difference.

"Um,Hiwatari-kun..." Harada-san said,staring at me now with scrutinizing eyes. I hadn't even noticed. "...can you take off your glasses for a minute?

I was a tad surprised. "Hmm?What for?It won't make a difference."

"Just...please,for a moment?"

I hesitated. I didn't see any harm though,so I reached up and pulled off the glasses from my face. My sight neither improved nor worsened,since I had no actual need for the lens. Instead,I just felt that my face felt lighter.

As for Harada-san,she had on that wonderous look on her face again as she studied me. It tempted me to be curious. What was she thinking?

"Hiwatari-kun...you look better without your glasses." She said. "You should get contact lens if your eyesight is really bad."

I felt the frame of my glasses in my hand as I squeezed them ever so gently. "I don't need them.I'm just used to wearing these glasses. That's why I wear them."

Her reaction was quite surprised. "You mean all that time at school you never needed them?"

I shook my head in response.

"Mmm,but I'd love to see Hiwatari-kun without glasses for a whole day!" She smiled.

As I slid my glasses back on,I was taken aback. Did it really matter to appearance if my glasses were on or off?

"Oh!" She dropped the bag of cookies Niwa had given her on the floor. Quickly,she scooped them back up and placed them on her lap. "Good.I want to save these cookies..."

"You're not going to eat them?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "No. Just looking at them makes me feel better...because it's the thought that really matters."

I was silent for a moment. Then I spoke again. "Do you really miss Dark?"

"Huh?" Harada-san looked surprised that I was asking this question. "Dark?Well..."

I waited to listen.

"...I guess...I guess I'll miss seeing him around and knowing...that he's out there somewhere." She said with a flat,yet sad,expression. "But...I really am the same as everyone else."

Hearing those words in that kind of tone...it only made me wonder whether she was speaking the truth or not.

"I think it's strange..."

I could tell it was a change of topic she was aiming for now.

"...of you Hiwatari-kun." She finished. "You know,you're usually non-social and distant. You've been different all week. The air seems lighter around you and your aura doesn't give off such a dark feeling. It's almost as if...you've changed. Not completely,but...you're just different."

"Hm...I _have _changed Harada-imouto." I said,admitting the truth. I looked out to the clear blue sky out the window in front of me. "My explanation...I just feel free now,if that makes any sense."

"Well...if that's the case,it shocked me when you came here today. I never expected Hiwatari-kun to come out for a friendly visit."

"That's the thing about this world. You never expect the unexpected."

"But," She finished. "I...like the new you."

From the corner of my left eye,I could look at her sparkling image in the sun streaming in from the outside.

_/Author's Note/_

So this is the first time I'm using office word 3.1 to process my documents. I'm happy to see that it doesn't ruin my documents. (YAY!) Oh and I'm glad to be back on FF. I love DNAngel! R&R plz!! ^^


	2. Blooming and Fading

_/DISCLAIMER/_

_**DNANGEL IS THE PROPERTY OF YUKIRU SUGISAKI. I DON'T OWN A THING.I'M ONLY A FAN. ^^ **  
_

Part 2- "Blooming and Fading"

_X-DAISUKE'S POV-X_

"An amusement park?" I looked up at the huge brightly-colored sign twenty feet above my head. Precisely,it read Adachi Fun Park in black and white bubble letters.

"Yeah." Riku nodded. "When it opened up last month...I wanted to check it out. But I didn't want to go alone. Not with Risa either cos' she's such a scaredy cat on the rides I want to go on."

I smiled. So Riku'd chosen me to go with her. That alone made me feel warm. "Okay Riku. We can go on whatever you want."

She lit up. "Really?Thanks Niwa!Come on let's go pay entry and tickets!"

I followed her to the front where there was a line for the entrance in. When she wasn't looking,I patted my pockets and was relieved to find that I had my wallet with me. But when it was our turn in line...

"Two entries?" the entry guard glanced at us. "Twenty-eight hundred yen."

I gulped. "Er...d-did you just say twenty-eight hundred?"

He nodded,holding out a hand.

I squeezed the wallet in my pocket with a nervous frown. There was no way I had that much on me!I didn't even have enough for one of us!What was I going to do?How was this going to work out?!

"Here you go sir." Riku handed him money.

"All right. You two have fun now." He passed us on through.

She took my wrist and pulled me along in,where the sounds of laughter,chatter,and thrilling screams greeted our ears. Colorful lights and all sorts of people were to be seen crowding the pathways and lines. The young,the old...All was bustling with excitement and buzz. The park seemed to pulse with pleasure and enjoyment.

"Uh...Riku...I'm sorry." I apologized as we walked together at a steadier pace.

"Hmm?For what?" She didn't turn to look at me,but paid attention to the rides and attractions surrounding us.

"Just now. You shouldn't have to be the one to pay. But I-"

"No,it's fine Niwa. I'm the one who wanted to come here and I shouldn't expect you to pay for anything. This is my choice."

"Um,but Riku-"

She stopped in her tracks and looked me in the eyes reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Let's just have fun since we're here now."

I let her big eyes captivate me and make me blush. "O-kay..."

She smiled. "Good!Now come on!"

We continued on from there and came to a first stop at bumper cars. At that time it was couples-only and so we had to get a two-person car. Riku had the wheel and I was the passenger. There were only four other couples in the other two-seater cars,which I thought would make the ride a little less "bumpy".Though,when the ride started it,it got rough almost instantly.

Riku was the champion of all the other bumpers. She crashed into the couples like crazy and only twice were _we_ hit. All the hitting and smashing into the other cars...Every time,we left a couple startled with a surprise attack. I didn't realize how fun it actually was until we got off and went on to the house of mirrors.

"Ugh..." I felt that my legs were wobblier when we ducked under the dark tent of many reflective glass surfaces. It wasn't until I looked at myself through the first mirror,did I realize how unsteadily I walked and stood.

"Heh-!" Riku giggled,looking at a twisted mirror,three from mine. "I look so weird!Look Niwa!"

I went over to her side and looked at her reflection,body width stretched out and height was cut down to half her normal length. It looked as if she were a plump little dwarf. I couldn't help but let a smile stretch across my face and laugh with her.

We passed on to another funny-looking mirror that made us look like bobble-heads. Another gave us extra long,bamboo-thin legs and six-inch arms. Some made our heads the shape of eggs while our limbs all resembled bowling pins. Then there was one that magnified our eyes times a million and one that made our ear size equal to an elephant's. It caused us to double up in laughter over and over.

"Haha!" Riku came out of the tent smiling from ear to ear,full of giggles and all.

I came out after her with a smile of my own. As long as she was smiling,I had the urge to smile as well.

"That was so funny!" She showed me her face as open as a fully-bloomed cherry blossom.

I admired that innocence and couldn't help but think of how cute she looked. I turned red though,embarrassed to be thinking like that.

"Ah--so what's next?" She asked me happily. "You can pick this time."

I poked a finger at my chest. "Me?But..." I wasn't really sure. I looked around me and saw all sorts of fun. Amusement parks were fun,but it wasn't like I was a big fan. But,I _did_ decide. "...I know." I took her hand this time and let myself ignore the flustered way I felt at my skin touching hers.

"Oh,hey!Where are we going Niwa?"

I weaved through the crowds of people. "You'll see." I eventually stopped at a prize game--darts.

"Would you care to try and win a prize today?" the head of the booth welcomed us,handing me three colorful darts of red,blue,and green.

I nodded,already concentrating on the easy dart board only a few feet away. Before I shot the first one,I glanced back at Riku,who was watching me with watchful eyes.

I nodded to myself and threw it. The dart hit the bulls eye directly. As for the second and third,I easily aimed and hit the target again. All those training traps really helped with things other than stealing. It paid off for my hand-eye-coordination and aim anyway.

"Incredible!You've got skills young man!" the darts man praised me. "Choose any prize!Any!"

I turned to Riku,who looked just as amazed.

"That's great Niwa!" She exclaimed. "You didn't even miss once!"

I smiled and turned back to browse over the prizes on the shelf to the side. There wasn't anything really special. Stuffed animals and coupons,little kiddie toys...I spotted one thing from the others. "Can I have that?Third thing on the top?"

He picked it up and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"No problem." he smiled.

I turned once again back to Riku,slipping my prize into my pocket. "So what's next now?"

She looked at me curiously for a moment.

"What is it?Is there something on my face?" I frowned.

"...Uh,no." She shook her head. "Do you...do you want to go to the Haunted House?"

I was content with anything. "Sure,why not?"

"...Okay." She walked at my side this time instead of leading the way.

_X-RISA'S POV-X_

"You're going?"

"...I have some business I must attend to."

"Hmm...so...I guess I'll see you at school Hiwatari-kun." I said at the door,looking at his usual calm expression. "If you'll be there."

Hiwatari nodded. "See you then Harada-san...Thank you for letting me visit so unexpectedly." He turned his back and I watched him leave cleanly.

"Er,Hiwatari-kun?" I called him.

He paused and only turned his head back. "Is there something you need Harada-san?"

I hesitated,but I wasn't sure why. "...Are you going to walk home?Don't you need a ride?"

"...No thanks. I'm fine." He assured. He continued on down the long driveway,but I only watched until he reached the gates. Then I went back in the house,closing the door behind me.

Without another action,I just stood there and let my back lean back on the wood. I didn't have a clue why,but I sort of got a sentimental feeling deep down. I thought it was really strange though...in a way I couldn't explain. But that wasn't the only thing so peculiar. For the whole week to now...I had felt different. I didn't feel like the same me I was before. Then again,Riku was like that too. Something about her had changed. Niwa-kun as well,and not to mention Hiwatari-kun...It's like...that day had affected us all in a way to change us. Just how much of an impact though?I wanted to understand everything,if anything. However,there was a part of me that didn't. I was already feeling different now. Did I want it to be even more different?I never even thought like this before...and somehow...I had a feeling it had something to do with Mr. Dark-san.

"Miss Risa?"

I looked up,breaking away from my inner thoughts. "Yes?"

It was the caretaker. "Is there something wrong?You seem troubled and lost."

"Er,no. I'm fine." Was I really that transparent?Or was it that I wasn't making any effort to hide anything?

"Are you sure?" He was only concerned.

I nodded. "Where's Riku?"

"Oh...Miss Riku went out with your friend,Niwa-san,just a while ago." He replied,though looking like he didn't want to change the subject.

"They went out?" I repeated. I had a certain pet peeve for being left out on things,particularly secrets. It just really irked me. "Do you know where?"

He frowned. "Ah,no. But...I'm sure they will return soon."

I made a face. How could Riku just go and not tell me?I want to know where their date's going to be!

"Ah,Miss Risa,please excuse me. I must go check on the kitchen workers." the caretaker left with a last nod. Then I was alone again.

...Thinking about Niwa-kun and Riku...why do I feel like I want to be a part of them?It makes me feel lonely and empty knowing looking at them together...

Feeling sad all of a short sudden,I headed back upstairs. My feet picked up slowly at their own pace,matching my down mood.

When I got up to my room again,I unconsciously went to my desk. I pulled open the top right drawer,where a clutter of trivial things were scattered. Although,only one thing stood apart from the others:a picture of Dark Mousy.

I picked it up from under a mess of pens,sliding the drawer closed again. My eyes stuck onto the photograph in an instant. I remembered how I'd bought this one from Saehara-kun...

He was flying. The mass of darkness the night sky held surrounded him. His cool wings were spread out to the fullest,larger than a condor's. There must have been a wind or breeze when the shot had been taken,because his hair was swept back.

I didn't realize it,but a small smile appeared on my face. The only thing I wish I could see in the picture that I couldn't see...was his dark purple eyes. I always thought they were cute.

_"Cookies would cheer you up...you know......because of Dark gone."_

_ "Well,that's very mature of you Risa. Even though you already let him go before...it's great you're still holding out strongly!"_

_ "Do you really miss Dark?"_

These words suddenly echoed in my head. I wondered...if I had been lying to myself all along. Did I really...miss Dark?Had I not let him go like I thought I had?Or was it that...I HAD let him go...but when I realize that he's gone...I feel so empty. Dropping the photo onto the desk's surface,I turned it over on its back side.

This feeling...it was such a ugly one. I didn't want to be accustomed to it at all. That wouldn't be very like me...to be so gloomy. I picked up my feet off the ground,urging myself to not feel so heavy and down. I went over to my bed,not even bothering to glance at my collection of adorable stuffed animals resting on the extra throw pillows. Wanting to clear my mind of Dark-san,I curled up on my sheets and closed my eyes. Though ironically,I ended up seeing his face and that rebel smile he had that showed his thrill of breaking the laws. It was my favorite smile from him.

But when I thought of it,however,I realized something. To me,it seemed like a major break through on the confirmation of my letting my dreams of him go. It was that...I did not feel that much tingling in my stomach when I pictured it. Not as much as I remembered I used to. Briefly,I thought over this in a thorough kind of way...

Because...ever since he,Dark-san,had confessed his love for Rika-sobo many years ago...I felt him express such feelings I thought I'd never see from him. A glum,sad face replacing his usual playful thrill-seeker one...it nudged something in my heart. He held an expression of longing as he gazed at grandmother's picture. Hearing his words and understanding the emotions he was emitting that night he told me...I pondered over it for so long on the days following. I knew he really loved someone...that was not me. It was the face and look I naturally inherited from Rika-sobo that created an illusion for him. Only to eventually make him realize that there were no real feelings for me. I was sad and even a little upset,because I knew how fond I was of him. But did I feel hurt?I couldn't say so so confidently. No...because at the same time I was understanding,which allowed me to accept that I couldn't be the one for him. So then,as I let this re-contemplation invade my mentality,I could feel my questionable love for Dark Mousy...slowly fading away for good.

_X-??? POV-X_

Swirling darkness...then...a light invading the other opposite side. Still,it blended together with a faint electric current. It was almost as if fire and ice had met. The two different essences danced around each other for hours and hours,limited with the confinement of their living environment. Enemies,opponents for life,they despise each other as they are trapped as a soul. But almost like they were cursed together,they are one. It is possible to split separately,but truly,they are the same entity. It should not be this way...no. Though there is no one to help change anything,it is still not possible to tamper with the feelings the two halves share with each other. This feeling?It is only second as the strongest emotion in the world,in existence. This feeling...it is pure hatred. It supports the desire to kill and hurt. It causes an explosion in one and takes control with instability. Rarely can anyone stop this charge of hate. It changes one and may go over-the-top. Terrifyingly frightening,the loathing desire between the two will not change in another eternity. Both believing that each could do without the other as easily as they say,the fact that the uttermost important thing they share is their essential need for the other to survive...to be in existence as a whole living entity. If one is gone,so is the other. This fact is sorrily hidden underneath all the hate and supporting desires of hatred. But it still will not change a thing.

Yami and hikari...they despise each other,but also need each other.....and yet..._they_ _are_ _one_.

_/Author's Note/_

Um...thanks for reading guys!I don't really have much to say for this part. I know I forgot to put up a disclaimer for DNANGEL on my other chapter,but I'll start adding them up at the top. So thank you so much for taking the time to read and please R&R so I can receive your views on "UNDISSOLVED COMPLETELY" so far!!! ^^


End file.
